Happy Tree Friends - Truth or Dare
by melodymusicchan123
Summary: This is a Truth or Dare fic for HTF, Rated T for the language and for the violence and gore :3
1. TRUTH OR DARE GAME FIRST THINGS FIRST

Harmony: Umm… well, hey everyone! I'm making an HTF Truth or Dare fan fiction, since I am so bored… and stuff.

Nutty: CAANDDYYY!

Harmony: Yeah… The people who you can ask or dare are the follo-

Nutty: Do you have candy?

Harmony: …No…

Nutty: *bites your head* GIVE ME!

Harmony: HOLY SHI-

Nutty: GIVE MEEEEE!

Harmony: GET OFF OF ME!

Nutty: *does that* CANDY.

Harmony: OKAY OKAY FINE. *lies* THERE'S CANDY IN THE ATTIC!

Nutty: YAY! *goes there*

Harmony: BEFORE I DIE THESE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO YOU CAN ASK OR DARE:

Cuddles,

Giggles,

Toothy,

Lumpy,

Petunia,

Handy,

Sniffles,

Pop,

Cub,

Flaky,

The Mole,

Disco Bear,

Nutty,

Russell,

Lifty,

Shifty,

Mime,

Cro-Marmot,

Flippy,

Splendid,

Splendont,

Lammy,

Truffles,

Evil Flippy/Fliqpy,

Buddhist Monkey,

and of course ME!

Nutty: YOU LIAR THERE WAS NO CANDY!

Harmony: UHhHHhHHHh….

Nutty: NOW GIVE ME SOME!

Harmony: *runs away*


	2. FIRST TRUTH AND DARES 8D

Harmony: YAY WE'RE BACKKK! Is everyone here?

Everyone: Yes!

Harmony: Anywho, I got letters today~ Umm… one..two…three… FOUR!

Everyone: FOUR?!

Harmony: YEP!

Petunia: I hope we all get good ones.

Harmony: *smirks evilly* Yes, yes….. Can someone go get them for me?

Giggles: Can't ya get it yourself?

Harmony: Ummm no, I got a sickness called laziness! So, anyoneeee?

*no one volunteers*

Harmony: PLEAAASE?

*still no one*

Harmony: PLEASE DO IT NOW OR I'LL FUCKING SHOOT YOU WITH THIS FUCKING GUN.

*and now they are all scared but still isn't volunteering*

Harmony: Okay, fine, I won't shoot, but please, please… someone volunteer.

*Mime stands up and volunteers*

Harmony: Thank you Mime, my deer! *smiles*

Mime: *goes to get the letters*

Harmony: Let's play hide and seek while waiting!

Flaky: U-um… I thought th-this was a Truth or Dare fic…?

Harmony: Yeah….GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT.

Nutty: BUY CANDY FOR ME WHILE WAITING.

Harmony: NO

Nutty: BUT-

Harmony: N.O. *grabs gun*

Nutty: Aww… *mumbles badwords to Harmony*

Harmony: DID YOU SAY ANYTHING?

Nutty: …..nutting!

Harmony: GOOD.

Mime: *grins and gives the letters to Harmony*

Harmony: Why thank you Mime! Okay back to the **real** game!

Sniffles: But we're in the **real** life right now, aren't we?

Harmony: …. *shoots him*

Everyone: *Gasps*

Harmony: Well DON'T WORRY! HE'LL GET BACK TO LIFE LATER! So.. Let's open these letters! *opens the first letter*

**disdapockylover**

**Truths: **

**Cuddles, Why do you like… wear those bunny slippers? eve''**

**Giggles, Why are you so girly?!**

**Lammy, Why are you a killer ? ;-;**

**Truffles, Do you ever get jealous of Mr. Pickles? hehe**

**Sniffles, Have you ever gave up on anything?**

**Dares:**

**Lifty and Shifty, Stop stealing money!**

**Nutty, I dare you try eating broccoli**

**Flaky, kill Lammy**

**Russell, Stop speaking that pirate language for the rest of the chap.**

**Yeah, that's all I can give…for now. XD**

Harmony: Wow… that's just… a lot. ANYWAY! Cuddles, why do you wear those bunny slippers?

Cuddles: It's comfy… Is that bad?

Harmony: Um no… and yeah keep answering everyone!

Giggles: Really? Am I that girly?

Everyone: *nods slowly*

Giggles: WHAT?! *grabs the gun from Harmony*

Harmony: HEEYYY MYYY GUNNN!

Giggles: TOO LATE MOTHERFUCKER! *accidentally faces the gun to me and shoots self to death*

Harmony: *grabs gun* Well, that was weird.

Cuddles: …..

Lammy: I'm a killer because I decided to join the fun~!

Harmony: I WANT TO JOIN THE FUN

Cuddles: NO DON'T JOIN THE FUN

Lammy: PLEASE JOIN THE FUN

Fliqpy: THE FUN IS FUN AND YOU GET TO KILL PEOPLE… WHICH IS FUN!

Nutty: CANDY IS FUN

Harmony: SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT FUN.

Lumpy: BUT FUN-

Harmony: SHUT. *shoots him* Okay, continue~ *smirks*

Truffles: … Uhh, well sometimes…

Harmony: THE TRUTH HAS BEEN REVEALED.

Truffles: Shut up!

Harmony: HAHAHA NO.

Truffles: ugh…

Harmony: I forgot that Sniffles died-

Cuddles: Take Memory plus gol-

Harmony: NO I AM NOT OLD SHUT UP

Cuddles: I said gold….

Harmony: Really? oh ok then.. *brings back Sniffles to life* Okay! Answer your question!

Sniffles: …Excuse me, but what was my question?

Harmony: Have you ever gave up on anything?

Sniffles: I'm not sure about that yet though…

Harmony: ….OKAY. NOW FOR THE DARES! LIFTY AND SHIFTY NO STEALING MONEY FOR YOUUUU!

Lifty: WHY?!

Shifty: Yeah, WHY?

Harmony: It's a dare… so you have to do it.

Lifty: BUT-

Harmony: YOU HAVE TO.

Lifty: How long?

Harmony: I dunno, it didn't say… well since **I'M** the author, I guess for the rest of the chapter!

Shifty&Lifty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOO!

Harmony: Mime, please be a deer and get some broccoli!

Mime: *nods and goes to get them*

Flaky: …Wh-Why broccoli?

Harmony: *smiles wideeeely* You'll seeeeee~~~

Mime: *comes back and gives it to her*

Harmony: Thank you! *Faces to Nutty* NUTTYYYY! YOU HAVE BEEN DARED TO EAT BROCCOLI!

Nutty: WHAT?! NOOOO! I WANT CANDY!

Flaky: O-oh…

Harmony: NO! COME ON, BROCCOLI TASTES LIKE CANDY!

Nutty: NOT BELIEVING IN YOU LIAR!

Harmony: OH COME ON!

Nutty: I WANT CANDY!

Harmony: *shoves a broccoli in your mouth* CANDY CANDY CANDY FUCKING CANDY. TASTE THE MOTHERFUCKING GREENBOW BITCH

Nutty: *spits it* NO!

Harmony: *shoots him but bubbles comes out* WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY GUN?

Everyone: *laughs*

Harmony: IT'S NOT FUNNY.

Flaky: E-Evil… Fli-Fliqpy got it-

Harmony: GIVE IT BACK SON OF A BITCH. *attacks him and gets it back with my author powers*

Fliqpy: OH COME ON! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I WANTED TO FUCKING KILL-

Harmony: NOPE. OKAY, LET'S JUST CONTINUE THIS!

Flaky: O-Okay…

Harmony: Oh god… _this_ dare…

Flaky: Huh?

Harmony: Flaky, You have been dared to kill Lammy..

Lammy and Flaky: WHAT

Flaky: B-But!

Lammy: You better not. *glares at her*

Flaky: *cries*

Flippy: *goes beside her to comfort her*

Harmony: Well… it's a dare so meh. I could bring them back to life y'know…

Fliqpy: Besides! What's so bad about that? *hands her gun*

Flaky: I'm…s-so sorry L-Lammy… *shoots her but bubbles comes out* Eh? I guess I won't be killing anymore!

Harmony: FOR FUCK'S SAKE. *hands her the **real** gun*

Flaky: A-Ah… I….

Lammy: Well, Guess I have to die.

Flaky: ….. *gets it and shoots her* Nooooo…

Lammy: *dies*

Harmony: That wasn't so hard, wasn't it? Okay, next… WOAH. RUSSELL.

Russell: …Ye?

Harmony: YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK THAT PIRATE LANGUAGE FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER.

Giggles: OH MY.

Lumpy: POTATO.

Giggles: NOTATO-

Harmony: THIS IS JUST. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY ANYMORE.

Russell: WHAT? Ye tellin' me to quit me language?!

Harmony: For one chapter, yes.

Russell: *sigh* I can't do it…

Giggles: Why not?

Harmony: Yeah, why not?

Russell: Cause' I was born to speak me language.

Harmony: ….That sucks.

Russell: Ye- WHAT

Harmony: NOTHINGGGG…. AND NOW LET US CONTINUE FOR THE SECOND LETTER! *opens it*

** .750**

**I dare Cuddles to hate Giggles for the rest of the chapter, and I dare Giggles to act like a tomboy. LOL**

Cuddles and Giggles: WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Harmony: HOHOHO. WE ARE **DEAD** SERIOUS HERE!

Cuddles: Sorry Giggles, I have to hate you for the rest of the chapter…

Giggles: *punches him madly and then stares at the second dare* WHY?

Harmony: Oh come on! It'll be fun!

Giggles: No…

Harmony: It's going to be good.

Giggles: It's going to be … ew…

Harmony : EW? **ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS EW?!**

Giggles: N-no! Nothing like that! Okay, seriously, how do you act like one?

Harmony: Well.. take off your ribbon, wear boy clothes, hate pink, get addicted to sports and stuff!

Giggles: *pukes inside my mouth* okay…

Harmony: WELL THEN, THE NEXT LETTER! *opens it up* oH MY GOD.

Flaky: Hmm?

**Vania362**

**I dare The Mole to get naked!**

**And I dare Fliqpy to say to everyone ''I love you all!''**

Fliqpy: HOLY SHIT. HELL NO. FUCK THIS SHIT. NO. I HATE YOU ALL. NO.

Harmony: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA YOU HAVE TO.

The Mole: …_what the fuck?_

Harmony: OH GOD MY VIRGIN EYES WILL DIE ONCE I SEE THE MOLE NAKED.

Mime: *makes a fake death*

Harmony: WELL… I GUESS YOU HAVE TO DO IT.

Flaky: …

The Mole: *Gets naked*

Petunia: MY EYES.

Giggles: THEY'RE BLEEDING.

Petunia: I KNOW!

Giggles: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE.

Petunia and Giggles jumps off of a window and dies.

Harmony: How many people died?

Flaky: I don't know…

Harmony: OH WELL! FLIQPY! SAY I LOVE YOU TO EVERYONE, NOW!

Fliqpy: NO!

Harmony: Oh come on!

Fliqpy: **FUCK THIS SHIT, WHO WOULD ACTUALLY FUCKING DARE THAT TO ME?**

Harmony: Just go with it! It's going to be awesome!

Fliqpy: Nosome.

Harmony: **DO IT ALREADY MOTHERFUCKER BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T I'LL LET A BUNCH OF FANGIRLS ATTACK YOU AND RAPE YOU WAIT NO THIS IS RATED T BUT YEAH I COULD DO ANYTHING I WANT ANYTIME BECAUSE I AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANNA.**

Fliqpy: _HOLY SHIT_ OKAY! I'LL DO THE DARE!

Harmony: *smiles innocently* Yay!

Fliqpy: ….. I- I love….

Harmony: SAY IT.

Fliqpy: _fuck this_ I love you all! *eye twitches*

Harmony: YES. YES FINALLY.

Fliqpy: Goddammit… *crosses arms as he starts to get mad*

Harmony: OKAY! LAST LETTER FOR THIS CHAPTERRRR~~~

**Hi It's me, Chiyo-chii**

**Truth for Handy, how'd you lose your arms?**

**Lifty, do you lift? HAHAHA**

**Lammy, why did you suffocate Petunia? (**

**Dare for Pop, throw Cub away**

**Sniffles, don't be smart and act dumb**

**Lumpy, be like Mime and don't say anything, not even a sound, just e a mute for the rest of the chap**

**luv youu xx xD**

Harmony: Handy. How?

Handy: …don't wanna talk about it.

Harmony: Hmpfh. Fine. Yeah.. keep on going guys.

Lifty: What the fuck?

Harmony: YOU ARE TOO GAY TO EVEN LIFT.

Lifty: I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!

Harmony: PROVE IT.

Lifty: …UH… *starts making out with Petunia*

Petunia: WHAT EVEN

Harmony: …**iforgottoputtheroomwhereyouguysmakeoutorshit.** *randomly puts a room where you guys make out or something cause it'll be difficult to describe the stuff and it'll be kinda…weird*

Lammy: Why did I suffocate Petunia? It was FUN!

Fliqpy: YES FUN.

Lammy: ALWAYS FUN

Nutty: CANDY IS FUN.

Harmony: HERE WE GO FUN AGAIN- OH SHIT NOW YOU GUYS MADE ME DO IT!

Lammy: FUN.

Harmony: SHUT THE FUN UP- GAHH! FUCK! OKAY. POP THROW CUB AWAY.

Pop: WHAT?! NO!

Cub: …

Harmony: That's kind of a cruel dare but I don't know. *shrugs*

Cub: FUCK OFF NIGGA *shoots Pop*

Pop: HOLY FU- AGH! *dies*

Harmony: …..how did you fucking…..

Sniffles: I don't want to act like someone who doesn't know much of anything, may I not do this dare?

Harmony: YOU HAVE TO! CHEATER!

Sniffles: …Ugh.

Harmony: WELL LUMPY, YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE MIME. BE A MUTE. NO SOUND. NO VOICE.

Lumpy: Uh ok.

Mime: *smiles*

Lumpy: *starts to sit down on invisible chair but apparently fails this and falls landing on his butt*

Mime: *Sighs*

Harmony: It's difficult, huh? *chuckles* Well, end of chapter! Remember to leave reviews!

Lumpy: *waves*

Harmony: BYEEEEEEE!


	3. What is going on here

Harmony: *throws around confetti*

Flaky: … *has some confetti in my hair now*

Harmony: NOW YOU ARE A RAINBOW PORCUPINE.

Flaky: Wh-What the..?

Harmony: WHAT WHAT WHAT IN THE BUTT

Flaky: …

Cuddles: I feel like we're forgetting something.

Harmony: Hmm? I don't think so..

Splendont: The Truth or Dare fic.

Cuddles and Harmony: OHHHHHHHHHH!

Harmony: I forgot! Hehe, sorry.

Flaky: H-How many letters for today..?

Harmony: Ummm… We only have 3 for today.

Flaky: Oh..

Harmony: Okay! Mime, the letters please!

Mime: *gets them*

Harmony: While waiting, anyone want coffee?

Everyone: No thanks.

Harmony: Wow ok then have it your way pffffft.

Mime: *gets back here and hands letters*

Harmony: Alrighty! First letter is from PogorikiFan10!

Giggles: Poh-goh-ri-what?

Harmony: ….what. …okay, let's just see the truths and dares…

**PogorikiFan10**

**Truths: **

**Lifty and Shifty, do you believe in ghosts?**

**Cuddles and Giggles, do you love each other?**

**Flaky, would you date Nutty, Lumpy or Disco Bear? (Flippy/Fliqpy is not the answer, idiot)**

**Russell, why are you a pirate?**

**Handy, what happened to your hands?**

**Lammy, why is Mr. Pickles such a jerk?**

**Sniffles, how come those ants are always mean to you?**

**Lifty and Shifty (again), what's it like to be ghosts?**

**Dares:**

**Lifty and Shifty, turn into ghosts and haunt the bank, the jewelry store, the museum and the pawn shop and stay invisible until your second dare**

**Flaky, dress as a cute fairy**

**Lumpy, Disco Bear and Nutty, tell Flaky how you feel about Flaky's fairy outfit**

**Pop, don't let Cub look up porn on the internet… (because you are a responsible father)**

**Cub, don't grow up to be a violent, porn-addict jerk… (Trust me, I hate porn.)**

**Splendid, be in a coma until Lifty and Shifty's second dare…**

**Anyone except Flippy/Fliqpy, lock Flippy/Fliqpy in a cage to see him suffer because I HATE HIM!**

**Cuddles, make out with Giggles!**

**Lifty and Shifty (since you're still ghosts), scare all the tree friends by haunting them, letting out ghostly moans and rattling chains!**

Harmony: Woah… that's a lot… but yeah!

Lifty: Yeah

Shifty: Maybe

Cuddles: Of course I love Giggles!

Giggles: Aww! *smiles* I love you too!

Harmony: Wow such couple much love very romance

Cuddles: …

Flaky: U-Um… I…

Harmony: Yeaaahhh? *eyes sparkle in excitement*

Flaky: …I… *shrugs*

Harmony: YEAAAHHHH? *eyes keep sparkling*

Flaky: ….It-

Harmony: YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?! *eyes keeps on sparkling brighter*

Flaky: …I don't know…

Harmony: *facepalms as my hopes are now completely broken*

Russell: Bein'a pirate is fun!

Harmony: Wow such pirate-

Petunia: Stop being a doge.

Harmony: such refuse much rude

Petunia: UGHHH NEVERMINDDDD!

Handy: Lumpy cut them off with a chainsaw. I hate it. *attempts to cross arms but has no hands* Goddammit!

Harmony: OMG

Everyone: *Stares at Lumpy*

Lumpy: …IT WAS AN ACSIDENT!

Harmony: *cough*_ the spelling is accident okay._

Handy: ….No it wasn't! You did it on purpose?

Lumpy: Purhose? what?

Handy: PURPOSE!

Lumpy: Purr pose?

Handy: *rolls eyes and gets irritated*

Harmony: Ummm… okay? Sniffles, why are those ants always mean to you?

Sniffles: I don't know either…

Harmony: wow such answer much useless

Sniffles: Ye- HEY!

Harmony: Lifty, Shifty, what's it likes to be ghosts?

Lifty: I dunno

Harmony: Everyone keeps saying 'I don't know' *facepalm*

Harmony: Well, now's for the dares!

Harmony: Holy shat… the first dare…

Lifty: YES! WE GET TO HAUNT!

Shifty: JACKPOOOOT! *high fives Lifty*

Lifty: HELL YEAAA!

Harmony: ….wow….

Lifty and Shifty: *turns into ghosts, with silver eyes and silver chains, Lifty wears a white coat with a white shirt underneath and a white scarf, and Shifty wears a white trench-coat*

**By the way, PogorikiFan10 owns the ghost forms of Lifty and Shifty! :D**

Lifty and Shifty: *Goes to do that*

Harmony: …I have no idea what to feel about this.

* sadness devours the air jk *

Harmony: Okay! Flaky, time to dress as a cute fairy!

Flaky: Yay?

Harmony: YAY! *gets it and lets you wear it*

Flaky: Woa… I'm.. I'm a fairy, woo..?

Harmony: Lumpy, Disco Bear, Nutty!

Lumpy, Disco Bear & Nutty: ?

Harmony: Tell Flaky how you feel about her outfit! Now!

Lumpy: It's nice!

Disco Bear: Sexy, yo!

Harmony: …what the heck

Nutty: Eheheheh… candy…

Harmony: *Smacks him* TELLLL HEERRRRRR

Nutty: Needs more candy.

Harmony: Ugh. *Facepalm* You.

Harmony: Oh whatever, Pop, don't let Cub look up porn on the internet since you **are** a responsible father!

Pop: Of course!

Cub: …? pown?

Pop: NO!

Harmony: Okay, continue doing the dares!

Splendid: COMA? THE SYMBOL? How do you be a symbol?!

Harmony: SYMBOL? THE INSTRUMENT?

Splendid: INSTRUMENT? THE- okay Im out.

Harmony: Okay, seriously! The Coma-

Splendid: ….symbol?

Harmony: NO. *facepalms, wait how many times did I face palm?*

Splendid: Ohhh. I get it now!

Harmony: … *makes him have coma*

Splendid: Okay, I won't joke anymo-

Harmony: Goodnightrogen, sleep tightrogen, don't let the bugs nitrogen.

Harmony: TIME TO LOCK UP FLIQPY!

Fliqpy: WHY ME? WHY NOT FLIPPY?

Harmony: Because I am a rude person.

Fliqpy: Yeah, good thing that you know it.

Harmony: HEY! I wasn't being serious. Ughh! Whatever! *makes a cage appear and locks you in it*

Fliqpy: …. Get me out of here.

Harmony: Try to get out. You'll get electrocuted.

Fliqpy: Pffffff- GAAAAHHHHHHH! *gets electrecuted*

Harmony: Lmao I warned you.

Harmony: Anyway, Cuddles make out with Giggles! But you have to do it in a different room … because ya.

Cuddles: Okay!

Giggles: *smiles and goes there as Cuddles goes there too*

Harmony: Where are Lifty and Shifty at?

Petunia: Weren't they dared to haunt the bank and other places?

Harmony: Goddamn… *checks my watch*

*Lifty and Shifty comes back*

Harmony: Okay, do your dare!

Lifty: *smirks evilly*

Shifty: Hohohohoho.

Harmony: ….…..wow.

*everyone is scared except Flippy, Fliqpy, The Mole, and Splendont*

Harmony: woww… so scarrryyy… *sarcasm is intended*

Lifty: Yeah I know right?

Harmony: Anyway! Off to the next letter! *rips open*

**Dreamy Loner**

Handy: What a dreamy loner indeed.

Harmony: ….what the heck are you implying?

**Truths**

**Cuddles: Do you know that Giggles always cheats on you? How do you feel?**

**Giggles: How many boys have you bedded, except Cuddles**

**Petunia: why do you love Handy?**

**Handy: How does it feel to hv a clean freak as ur girlfriend?**

**Flaky: If u must choose between one, will u choose Flippy or Fliqpy? (answer in front of the two)**

**Flippy: what do u feel about splendid?**

**Fliqpy: do u love Flaky ? Don't u feel guilty killing her?**

**Splendid: are u gay?**

**Splendont: why were you sealed in a mirror?**

**Nutty: who do u love? Do not answer candy.**

**Dares**

**Lifty: kiss Flaky in front of Flippy and Fliqpy**

**Splendid: say 'I love u' to Fliqpy and kiss him**

**Fliqpy: do not kill splendid even after what he's done**

**Flippy: make out with Flaky in front of everyone**

**Cuddles: smack Giggles across her face**

**Mime: talk**

**Disco Bear: get naked in front of Fliqpy and Splendid**

**Splendont: say splendid is better than u**

**Shifty: try to steal Splendid 's wallet and pulled down his pants**

**Flaky: Tell Flippy/Fliqpy u hate him and u love Splendid**

**Flaky: get naked in front of Flippy/Fliqpy**

**Giggles: go out with Handy and let petunia know u r betraying her**

**Well…that's all for now. Thanks! XD**

Harmony: Oh my god.

Cuddles: Wh-What..? I feel horrible now…

Giggles: …of course none! *sweats*

Harmony: Really?

Giggles: Yeah!

Harmony: Liar.

Giggles: Fine. One.

Harmony: LIAR.

Cuddles: *heart breaks 30%*

Giggles: …..Four.

Cuddles: *60%*

Giggles: …

Harmony: Nope.

Giggles: Fine! Ten!

Cuddles: *100% and explodes*

Harmony: WHAT THE-

Giggles: …

Harmony: *brings him back to life*

Petunia: I love him cause he's so kind and nice and sweet.

Handy: A clean freak?

Petunia: HEY!

Handy: …It's totally normal! *sweat-drop*

Harmony: Wow. Very wow.

Petunia: *smiles*

Flaky: … I'd … *faces them* choose…

Harmony: *makes the cage disappear*

Fliqpy: Phew…

Harmony: Hmpfh. Only for the sake of the Truth and Dares.

Flaky: I'd choose F-Fli…

Flippy: …

Fliqpy: Of course she'd choose me. *drinks coffee*

Flaky: Flippy.

Fliqpy: *spits coffee* ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Harmony: PFFF- I CANT EVEN. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

Flippy: *gives her a kiss on the cheek*

Flaky: *blushes*

Flippy: Oh…well… Splendid… I don't know.

Harmony: Wait Splendid is still in a coma. What do I do?

Giggles: …..wake him up!

Harmony: Ummmm kay then. *wakes him up*

Harmony: HEEEYYY I LIKE YOUR HAIR, WHO DOES YOUR HAIR? I WANNA GO THERE.

Splendid: Whaaa…?

Harmony: ARE YOU GAY?

Splendid: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!

Harmony: OMG SO YOUR GAY.

Splendid: NO I'M NOT.

Harmony: IS SPLENDID GAY OR EUROPEAN?

Splendid: ….WHAT

Harmony: NAH YOUR GAY AND EUROPEAN.

Splendid: NO

Splendont: …. *does not answer question*

Harmony: YES

Splendid: NO

Harmony: YES

Splendid: nO

Harmony: YeS

Splendid: YES- OH FU

Harmony: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! *cough* okay. next.

Nutty: ….SUGAR!

Harmony: *facepalm*

Harmony: Okay, the dares!

Lifty: *smirks*

Harmony: OHHHHHH MAI GAWD.

Lifty: *kisses Flaky in front of Flippy and Fliqpy*

Flaky: Ah-!

Fliqpy: …..DIE BASTARD! *kills Lifty*

Lifty: AH SHIT- *dies*

*Flippy and Fliqpy high fives but isn't that just weird? Doing that to yourself?*

Splendid: …WHY IS MY DARE

Harmony: why is your dare what

Splendid: ….. Fliqpy, I love you. *kisses him and then goes away* GROSSSSSSS.

Fliqpy: I'M GOING TO-

Harmony: YOU CANNOT KILL HIM.

Splendid: HAHA. And even if you tried to I'd just kill you back anyway.

Harmony: What the fuck.

Flippy: *makes out with Flaky in front of everyone*

Flaky: !

Harmony: OH MY GOD.

Cuddles: GIGGLES!

Giggles: Hu-

Cuddles: *smacks her across her face*

Giggles: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Cuddles: Your cheating on me. That's also a good reason to smack you.

Harmony: ….wat.

Mime: *tries to talk but no words comes out of my mouth*

Disco Bear: …What the hell?

Harmony: NO DO NOT DO THIS DARE. MY EYES. MYY EYESSSSSS!

Disco Bear: *moon walks away to another room*

Splendont: WHAT?! NO!

Splendid: Ha-ha-ha.

Harmony: *grabs gun*

Splendont: ….Splendid is better than me, tsk.

Splendid: Yeah I am.

Splendont: *punches him*

Splendid: THE FUCK-

Shifty: *steals Splendid's wallet and pulls down his pants*

Splendid: HOLY CRAPPOLA WHAT THE SHITTY SHIT SHIT

Harmony: OMFG.

Splendid:

Flaky: F-Flippy…. Ah! I CAN'T DO IT!

Harmony: Sure you can.

Flaky: N-no…

Harmony: Whatevaaa.

Giggles: *goes out with Handy* Petunia, I'm betraying you.

Handy: ….

Petunia: WH-WHAT?! *sobs*

Harmony: *comforts Petunia* Awww… *pats your head* It's going to be okay.

Petunia: N-no… WHY?

Giggles: It was a dare…

Petunia: I don't care! *sobs*

Harmony: Anyways, don't forget to leave your truths and dares and review!

Petunia: And…dare Giggles something bad… to get revenge! *sobs*

Giggles: HEY!

Petunia: please..?

Harmony: Ummmm….OKAY BYE.


End file.
